Instruction
Instruction were an alternative rock band that formed in 2002 in Brooklyn, New York. The band consisted of Lead vocalist Arthur Shepherd, bassist Adam Marino, lead guitarist Tom Capone & drummer Ti Kreck. Band history Details of when the band originated are very obscure but they started to tour at the back end of 2002 with the official website stating the first date of their tour being December 19th, 2002 at the Cavern in Exeter, England.Instruction Tour Dates The band played a few gigs in Boston and back in their home city of Brooklyn before starting an extensive tour of the United Kingdom with the whole of 2003 being played in places such as Glasgow, Manchester, Norwich, Leicester, London & Middlesbrough. Nineteen of those dates where played with up and coming Welsh band Funeral For a Friend. Instructions original EPs released through Gravity DIP Records as well as the widespread success of their UK tour led to a loyal following of the band which led to an appearance at the Download Festival in 2003. After a series of gigs after the Download Festival with Biffy Clyro and Hundred Reasons the band was signed to Geffen Records for the release of their first major album, God Doesn't Care Before the release of the new album the band recruited Joseph Grillo to the band on guitar/vocals from Garrison, a band that Instruction toured with during October, 2003. One of the songs from the hotly anticipated album, Breakdown was already gaining cult status and the video of the subsequent song topped the bill of Fuse TV's Ovenfresh show, beating off competition from the likes of New Found Glory, Beastie Boys and The Libertines. The album was released in August, 2004 to massive critical acclaimGod Doesn't Care reviews and Instruction were now well on the way to stardom. After breaking into the UK the band tried their luck in the US and played gigs in various American cities (Texas, Detroit, New Jersey, Ohio et al.) along with more established names in the rock business such as Puddle of Mudd,Papa Roach, Linkin Park, Korn & Helmet and gained some airtime on Radio One in England. However in 2005 the band's relationship with Geffen had turned sour leading the band to eventually announce a hiatus on 5, August 2005 after their final tour of the UK. They played their final show in Truro, England Instruction is dead Shortly after the hiatus of Instruction a new band formed from the former members of Instruction called Fires was formed and was quickly renamed to God. Fires. Man with Arthur Shepherd, Joseph Grillo, John Wilkinson, Drew Thomas from Instruction, Garrison, Errortype:11 and Walking Concert forming the nucleus for the new band. Discography Studio albums God Doesn't Care How Soon Is Now? Extended plays Instruction EP Singles Compilation Appearances *''Linkin Park's Projekt Revolution 2004 CD Sampler with the track Breakdown '' Notes External links *Instruction official band site (Currently offline) *Instruction at MySpace *God.Fires.Man at http://www.myspace.com/MySpace *God.Fires.Man official site Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia